


Walk of Shame

by Vibrainium



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, MCU RPF - Freeform, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium
Summary: Sebastian leaving your hotel it the early morning and getting bombarded by the paparazzi. He attempts to tuck in his shirt and cover the marks you left on his neck as he smiles politely and rushes to his car.You watch him out the window and smirk, looking at his underwear that he left on the floor.





	Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Copied over from my Tumblr, Plumfondler.

 

> _Sebastian leaving your hotel it the early morning and getting bombarded by the paparazzi. He attempts to tuck in his shirt and cover the marks you left on his neck as he smiles politely and rushes to his car._
> 
> _You watch him out the window and smirk, looking at his underwear that he left on the floor._

**The night before…**

* * *

“Oh stop looking over your shoulder, no one saw you leaving with me,” you laugh, tugging Sebastian by his collar to kiss you.

“I know, I’m just paranoid. I went to the party with someone who is just a friend, but if people see me show up with one woman and leave with another…”

“Sebastian it’s going to be okay,” you smile, tugging on his short hair, making him close his eyes and hum happily.

You grin victoriously and tug him towards a cab.

 

 

“God I’ve wanted this for the longest time,” he says breathlessly as he pushes you into the elevator wall as soon as the doors close.

 

You gasp and he grabs your ass, pulling you to him and letting you jump up and wrap your legs around him. You squeeze him with your thighs and he moans, kissing down your jaw to your neck, nipping and sucking while he grinds his growing arousal into your increasingly wet core.

 

“Me too…” you confess, moaning as his teeth graze your skin.

 

The elevator dings and you quickly separate, just as an older couple enters. You and Sebastian glance at each other, then to the mirrored walls of the car and you both let out small giggles as you see your disheveled appearances.

The couple gets off a few floors up and as soon as the doors close you’re on each other again.

 

When you arrive to your floor, you don’t bother separating, not caring at this point who sees you. Sebastian walks down the hall with you wrapped around him, stopping at your door to press you against it and kiss you deeply as you fished around your bag blindly for your keycard.

You find it and shove it in his hand for him to open the door as you started unbuttoning his shirt.

 

You fall into the room and Sebastian gently drops you to your feet so you can quickly undress each other. You have him out of his shirt in seconds, and his fingers work on your jeans as you tug your shirt over your head.

You stumble to the bed and slap the switch on the wall next to it; Sebastian’s almost naked form is illuminated by the soft white light of the light on the wall and you pause for a few seconds to take him in. You bite your lip and he grins, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear. Your pussy clenches as he lowers his boxer briefs and his thick cock springs up from the fabric.

You scramble to your suitcase and find your toiletries bag, impatiently dumping it out to find the condom you know has been in there for well over a year. You make sure it hasn’t expired before tossing it to Sebastian, then taking off the rest of your clothes.

As soon as your underwear are off, Sebastian grabs you by the waist and pulls you to his warm body, kissing you hard. You moan into his lips and bury your fingers into his hair, your tongues swirling as you fall to the bed together.

Sebastian kisses down your jaw to your neck, and keeps descending, between your breasts, pausing to lavish them with his attention for a few minutes, before moving down to settle between your legs.

You look down just in time to see him dive in, burying his face between your legs and shoving his tongue between your hot folds.  You gasp and arch your back as he grabs your hips, keeping you firmly planted as his tongue laps at your dripping cunt, finally settling on your clit and making slow circles.

You don’t realize how loud you’re being until Sebastian lifts his head and smirks at you, his thumb gently stroking your clit.

 

“ _Baby_ you are so loud and it’s so fucking hot; I hope the whole damn floor can hear you,” he says, his voice thick with lust, pupils blown.

You whimper as he covers your clit with his mouth again, sucking softly and moaning when you cry out.

 

“Oh god,  **Sebastian**!” you cry, arching your back.

 

He moans again and his tongue flicks over your clit faster, your legs trembling around his head. You feel your release creeping up and Sebastian’s hands squeeze your hips while he puts more pressure into his strokes on your swollen bud.

You gasp and arch your back as you fall over the edge, your entire body tense as he relentlessly laps at you, dragging out your orgasm.

You finally nudge him away from your sensitive clit, whimpering as he crawls up your body, licking his lips then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  He is grinning at you wickedly and you whimper again, reaching up to him as he hovers over you and kisses your lips. You sigh and return his kiss, keeping your eyes closed as his lips meet your neck, his hands fumbling with the condom while you arch your body off the bed to get closer to his.

Sebastian pulls back and kneels, rolling the condom over his thick length, giving himself a firm stroke as he gazes at you adoringly, falling over you and holding your face in his hand.

 

“You are fucking perfect,” he whispers, pushing himself into you slowly.

 

Your mouth falls open in a silent scream as he fills you, your breath coming in a gasp as he bottoms out and puts a hand behind you, pulling your ass up so he gets a better angle.

 

“Oh my god,” he whispers, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly.

 

You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. His lips meet yours and he drags his hips away, slowly pushing back into you. You let out a long moan as he starts slow, deep thrusts.

 

“Ffffuck,” he breathes, dropping his head.

 

You bring your lips to his neck, kissing and sucking, making him moan into your ear. You bring his mouth to yours again and kiss him tenderly, holding his face as he speeds up his thrusts.

You gasp and cry out as he grunts with each powerful thrust, the room suddenly spinning around you.

 

“ _Sebastian_ …” you pant breathlessly.

 

He moans and clenches his jaw, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you to his chest. You wrap your arms around him again and tighten your legs around his hips, starting to buck up into each thrust, grinding your clit into him as hard as you can.

You gasp as he starts meeting you halfway, circling his hips with each thrust and knocking the air out of your lungs with how deep he is.

 

“Oh fuck, Sebastian I’m gonna come…” you cry, digging your fingers into the thick muscle of his back, feeling him flexing as his movements became more determined.

Sebastian lets out a long moan as you clench around his thickness that was sliding in and out of you faster and faster. You gasp and scream as he slams into you one final time, your entire body arching off the bed as your orgasm comes crashing down. Sebastian chokes on a moan as your pulsing walls drag him over the edge with you. He moans and cries out a series of almost unintelligible words as his hips jerk with each jet of cum that fills the condom.

Sebastian gasps and collapses onto you, holding you tight and rolling onto his side, still clinging to you. Your sweaty bodies tremble as you come down from your highs, Sebastian dropping kisses across your shoulder as you catch your breath.

 

“Holy fuck,” you breathe, burying your face into his neck.

 

Sebastian chuckles and nods, not able to speak yet.

 

Eventually you part, and Sebastian cleans you both up, crawling back into bed and holding you close to him. He tucks your hair behind your ear and holds your face, kissing you tenderly and nuzzling your nose with his.

You enjoy the comfortable silence and sporadic kisses, and soon you fall asleep.

 

 

* * *

“Ah shit shit shitshitshit.”

 

You roll over and groan, seeing Sebastian scrambling around the room naked, grabbing his clothing.

 

“Whaa…” you rasp sleepily, rubbing your eyes.

“Sorry baby, I’m late as shit, I forgot to set an alarm, I was focused on one thing only last night,” he says, slowing down to lean over the bed and kiss your lips softly, smiling like a cat that got the cream when you part.

 

Sebastian tugs his jeans on, foregoing his underwear after failing to locate them in five seconds, and buttons four buttons on his shirt.  He grabs his wallet and phone and shoves them in his pockets, crawling onto the bed quickly.

 

“I have to go. Clearly. But please don’t think I’m running away. It’s the opposite. I just have a super important meeting. I love you. Please go back to sleep. Oh my god I just said I love you as I’m about to leave. Jesus fucking Christ. Please go back to sleep and think this was a dream,” he panics.

 

You laugh and hold his face, pulling it to yours.

“Shut up. I love you. Call me when you’re done.”

 

Sebastian grins stupidly and stumbles out of the bed, grabbing his shoes.

 

In the elevator, Sebastian is still grinning as he digs in his pockets for his rings and watch. He is putting on his watch as the doors open and he strolls out to the front door, only one thing on his mind until the first burst of light yanks him from his fantasy world.


End file.
